El amor más grande
by Hinata Jounin
Summary: Aparece el portador del décimo biju,Gaara le hizo algo horrible a su mejor amiga,¿qué pasará ahora que sabe lo que siente? GaaNimi Soy mala para los summary entren a leer y opinen. Onegai!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!! gracias a los que leéis Eternamente mía me animan mucho vuestros Reviews!!! espero que esta historia también os guste

Cap 1 Todo comienza

17 años atrás

-¡¡¡¡RRRARRRRG¡MALDITOS HUMANOS¡¡ENTREGADME LO QUE PIDO O DEBASTARÉ VUESTRA ALDEA!!!!

-¿Qué hacemos, Mizukage-sama?-preguntó uno de los jounin

-Mi mujer esta a punto de dar a luz, no permitiré que ese monstruo la toque

-¿Entonces atacamos?

-No, llevaos a toda la gente del pueblo que podáis yo me enfrentaré a el

-¡Pero Mizukage-sama!

-Es mi voluntad

Entonces el Mizukage-sama fue al encuentro del Bakemono

-¡¡¡¡ENTRÉGAME LO QUE ME PERTENECE, MIZUKAGE!!!!

-¡JAMÁS!

-¡¡¡ENTONCES TE OBLIGARÉ DEVASTANDO TU AMADA ALDEA¡¡¡¡RRRRRARRRRRG!!!!!!

El Bakemono empezó a lanzar ráfagas de algo azulado por sus diez colas que pulverizaba todo a su paso, el Mizukage empezó a hacer sellos viendo que no le quedaba otra opción

-Perdóname ¡**FUUIN JUTSU, SHIKI FUUJIN! **

El Bakemono sonrió antes de desaparecer, en toda la aldea reinaba un silencio apenas roto por los llantos de un recién nacido, el Mizukage-sama apareció en la mansión y cogió al bebé y pudo ver cómo en su cara se apreciaban señales del monstruo: tres rayas en las mejillas y dos orejitas de lobo aparecian en su pelo

-¡KashiYasha! Has sobrevivido-dijo la mujer con alegría

-No, me está llamando para que vaya

-¡No¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!-La mujer empezó a sollozar y el hombre le dejó el bebe en brazos

-Yasha Nimidaime

-¿Nani?

-Es el nombre de la pequeña, adiós Tsunade

Entonces el hombre desapareció, Tsunade miró con tristeza a su pequeña hija que había empezado a llorar con más fuerzas

-No hemos quedado solas, Nimidaime

5 años después

Una mujer cruzaba un patio con una niña hacia un hombre

-Bienvenida seas, sannin-dijo el hombre inclinando la cabeza

-Kazekage-sama-dijo Tsunade respondiendo a la inclinación

-¿Y esta niña?

-Mi hija¿puede quedarse jugando aquí?

-No le ocurrirá nada, tengo ninjas de élite vigilando todo el patio

-Bien-la mujer se arrodilló y acarició la cara de la niña- tienes que esperarme aquí, Ni-chan así que pórtate bien ¿me lo prometes?

-Hai, oka-san

La mujer se fue y la niña vió que había otros niños en el patio, feliz fue a jugar con ellos, entre esos niños había niños de su aldea y cuando la vieron

-¡Cuidado¡Hay que irse es la Juubi de diez colas!

-¿Y eso que es?

-¡Una Bakemono¡Corred o nos matará!

-¡Esperad, por favor no me dejéis sola!-dijo la niña corriendo tras ellos pero en menos de un segundo, pero entonces vio a un niño jugando sólo con la arena y se acercó a él

-Hola…

El niño de pelo rojo se dio la vuelta, la miró de arriba abajo y volvió a jugar con su arena, entonces la pequeña se sentó a su lado y cogió una pala

-¿Puedo…puedo jugar contigo?-preguntó la niña

El niño la miró sorprendido abriendo al máximo sus ojos verdes

-¿Tu…quieres jugar conmigo¿En serio?

-Sí-dijo la niña sonriendo

El niño sonrió feliz y le prestó su cubo

-Me llamo Gaara y tengo 6 años y ¿tu?

-Gaara-kun, yo me llamo Nimidaime y tengo 5 años

-¿Nimidaime?

-Sí, pero dime Ni-chan

-Ni-chan-repitió feliz

Entonces los dos niños empezaron a jugar haciendo castillos de arena, Ni-chan miraba maravillada los castillos que Gaara era capaz de construír con sus manos

-Qué chulos¿cómo lo haces?

-Algún día te lo diré-dijo Gaara creando un oso de peluche al lado de Ni-chan- oye¿no tienes calor con ese gorro?

-Sí, un poco pero así a veces los niños no escapan de mi

-¿Por qué? Tu no eres un monstruo-dijo Gaara- Déjame ver…

Ni-chan la miró dubitativa pero sonrió y se sacó el gorro mostrando unas orejitas castañas con las puntas rojizas, Gaara observaba las orejas boquiabierto

-¿Mis orejas…te dan miedo…o…asco?-preguntó Ni-chan

-Son…son…¡geniales¿Puedo tocarlas?

-Sí

Gaara acarició las orejas de Ni-chan y ella se reía

-Ja ja ja ja me haces cosquillas, Gaara-kun

-Ven, te voy a enseñar el mejor lugar de Suna

Gaara la cogió de la mano, los dos fueron por los tejados hasta una gran estatua con forma de pez y se sentaron contemplando el atardecer rojo sangre

-Vaya, ya atardece-dijo Ni-este sitio es fantástico ¿mañana podemos volver a jugar?

-¡Sí!-dijo Gaara-mañana en el patio a la misma hora

Entonces los dos regresaron al patio sin que nadie sospechara que se habían ido y cada uno fue a su casa, así pasaron un mes hasta que irremediablemente llegó el momento de despedirse

-¿Volverás a visitarme?-preguntó Gaara ilusionado

-Espero que sí, me gusta mucho estar contigo Gaara-kun-dijo sonrojada

Gaara también se sonrojó y sacó algo de su bolsillo un colgante con un pequeño cristal alargado de color azul claro con cuatro esferas alrededor que tenían kanjis grabados

-Lo he hecho para ti para que te acuerdes de mí

Ni-chan sonrió sonrojada al ver que uno de los Kanjis significaban amor cómo el de la frente de Gaara y se ella sacó algo del forro de su gorro

-Y yo este para ti

Se lo puso en las manos y Gaara observó un rosario negro azulado doble colmillo en el se podía leer su nombre por un lado y por el otro el de Ni-chan, Gaara se lo puso y se abrazaron

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo, Gaara!

De repente se separaron y observaron al Kazekage que miraba severamente a su hijo

-Otto-san….

-Perdone a mi hijo, le gusta demasiado la sangre

-¡Nimidaime ven aquí!-Dijo Tsunade

-Pero oka-san-dijo Ni-chan agarrándose a Gaara-el es mi amigo no me hacía nada. Hemos estado jugando juntos todo el mes

Entonces el Kazekage sonrió con crueldad

-¿Y te ha gustado jugar con un asasino?

Nimidaime miró enfadada al Kazekage y de repente los ninjas miraban asustados a su Kazekage que se elevaba por el aire sin que nada lo sostuviera

-¡No hable asi de Gaara-kun!

-¡Para Nimidaime!

-Pero…

-¡Qué pares te he dicho!

Entonces el Kazekage cayó al suelo, Tsunade agarró a Ni llevándosela a toda velocidad de la arena

-¡Ni-chan!

-¡Gaara-kun¡Ven a visitarme algún día a Konoha, te enseñaré el mejor lugar¡Lo prometo!

-¡Recuerda que me lo prometiste!

Desde ese día habían pasado doce años y Gaara había mantenido su fría personalidad, a veces tocaba su colgante distraídamente recordando la cara de su amiga pero en seguida lo dejaba al ver que alguien lo veía. Sus hermanos observaban curiosos el extraño colgante que no era propio de el, más de una vez habían intentad quitárselo pero no había forma dado que no se lo quitaba en ningún momento, en ese instante se encaminaban hacia Konoha

-Ahora debe tener 17 años….¿Que aspecto tendrá?-murmuró para sí

-¿Qué crees que les pasará a Gaara?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que está últimamente muy pensativo y sólo murmura cosas que no se le entiende

En la aldea de Konoha, la quinta Hokage observaba distraídamente un dibujo que años atrás le había dado su pequeña

-Hoy va a regresar…por fin, dos años sin verla

-¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade-sama?-preguntó Sakura

-Es que hoy va a venir a verme una persona especial

-Por cierto ya han llegado los ninjas de la Arena, los he visto antes fuera

-Bien que pasen

En otra parte de la villa, una chica alta vestida de jounin saltaba a uno de los tejados más altos de la aldea

-¡HE VUELTO A CASA!-dijo haciendo eco con sus manos

Continuará………………….


	2. Chapter 2Encuentro: cuánto has cambiado

Gracias por los correos y el REVIEW!!! Espero que este os guste y dejenme más REVIEWS!!!POR FAVOR

Cap 2 Encuentro: Cuánto has cambiado

-¿No han llegado los representantes de las demás aldeas?-preguntó el marionetista

-Lo cierto es que vosotros sois los últimos en llegar, por eso os he llamado aquí-dijo Tsunade mirando seria los ninjas-el torneo jounin se celebrará en este lugar

Y dicho esto les entregó el papel, los ninjas de la Arena se fueron sin mediar palabra con la Hokage, ella seguía mirando distraídamente el ventanal hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y salió de su despacho

-Voy a salir tal vez tarde mucho en volver, Shizune

-¿Pero a dónde va?

-Por los alrededores de Konoha

Mientras los ninjas de la arena caminaban por la villa cuando se encontraron al rubio y al resto del equipo con Iruka

-¡Gaara¡¿Qué hacéis aquí¡¿Cuándo llegasteis?!-preguntó el rubio estrechándoles la mano

-¡Naruto!-la pelirrosa le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¡baka! Por tu culpa hoy no vamos a poder entrenar y mañana es el torneo

-¿Estáis seguros de que os queréis ir? A lo mejor encontráis algo interesante aquí adentro-dijo Iruka divertido

-¿Qué quiere decir, Iruka-sensei?-preguntó Sakura mientras mantenía a Naruto agarrado de la oreja

-Pues que hace un momento he oído un lobo

Entonces Sakura y Naruto abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Sasuke se limitó a sonreír y los ninjas los miraban extrañados

-¿Quieres decir que ha regresado?-preguntó Sasuke

Iruka afirmó y Naruto y sus amigos empezaron a saltar por los tejados buscando

-¿Qué mosca les habrá picado?-preguntó la rubia mirando a sus hermanos

Siguieron su camino hasta que ella se paró en una tienda y Kankuro en un bar, Gaara los miró un momento y siguió caminando

En otro lugar la quinta Hokage deja sin respiración a la recién llegada

-¡Mi niña!-dijo abrazándola con fuerza

-Oka-san….me asfixias….

Pero Tsunade hizo caso omiso y la abrazó con más fuerza y empezó a dar besos en su cabeza diciendo incoherencias, entonces alguien más se sumó a los abrazos

-¡Ni-chan!

-¡Naruto¡Sakura¡Cuánto tiempo!

Ni-chan finalmente se soltó de los abrazos y saludó con la cabeza a Sasuke que le devolvió la sonrisa

-Cómo siempre alejado de las confianzas, Sasuke-kun

-Has cambiado bastante

-¡Y tanto que ha cambiado¡pareces Tsunade¡Hasta tienes el mismo pecho que ella!

PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF. Naruto se sobó los chichones que Sakura, Tsunade y Ni-chan le acababan de dar

-Siempre has tenido mucho tacto, Naruto-kun-dijo Ni-chan sonriendo abiertamente

-Incluso sigues teniendo ojeras¿aún no duermes?

-No-dijo Ni-chan bajando la vista al suelo-duermo bastante bien ahora, es la falta de costumbre

Por la noche Ni-chan dormía plácidamente hasta que su cara empezó a expresar sufrimiento

_Ni-chan caminaba por el lugar solitario hasta que olió la sangre y buscó por todas las calles hasta que vio a un mapache demonio gigante matar a sus tíos y a su abuelo envolviéndolos en una sustancia que no identificaba _

_-¡NO!-gritó poniéndose las manos en los ojos, entonces sintió cómo el demonio la miraba _

_Ni-chan se quitó las manos y lo observó horrorizada, el demonio la miró y levantó una garra hacia ella _

-¡AH!-Ni-chan se despertó de golpe bañada en sudor y vio que estaba en su habitación, se frotó los ojos, de repente notó cómo algo cálido se movía a su lado y vio al pequeño lobezno lamerle las manos

-No pasa nada, Kimaru. Sólo sigo teniendo pesadillas. Vamos a dar una vuelta

El no dormía y por alguna razón recordó la noche en que para el lo había perdido todo

FLASH BACK

_Había hecho lo que le habían ordenado: Había asesinado al clan Yasha o casi todos aún debía acabar con un anciano y una pareja, se estaba divirtiendo, se sentía más vivo que nunca al matar a toda aquella gente, entonces oyó un grito _

"_Aún queda alguien más con el que jugar"pensó sonriendo y dirigió su mirada hacia la figura de una niña pequeña con orejas de lobo que lo miraba aterrorizada _

"_Ni…Ni-chan…"Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocerla "¿Qué hace aquí?" _

_Extendió una mano para cogerla y entoces la pequeña se desmayó, Gaara la cogió con cuidado entre sus garras y se des transformo volviendo a ser un niño _

_-¡Ni-chan, despierta¡¿Qué te pasa?! _

_-Gaara a ella también hay que matarla, es la última del clan Yasha _

_-No _

_Gaara abrazó a la pequeña contra él y miró a su padre desafiante. Nadie iba a tocarla _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así? Precisamente la Persona a la que más quería

FLASH BACK

_Gaara estaba muy contento, tenía una amiga que jugaba con el y no lo temía, el estaba esperándola en el patio cómo todos los días, entonces apareció su hermano mayor _

_-Hola…Gaara….te veo contento¿alguna razón? _

_Pero Gaara no le prestaba atención, había visto a su amiga y notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas _

_-¿Y esa? _

_-Es bonita, no te acerques. Es mía _

_Kankuro miró asustado a su hermano pequeño que lo miraba amenazadoramente y entonces se fue con su amiga _

_Ni-chan lo miró feliz y se abrazó a el _

_-Ayer lo pasé muy bien, Gaara-kun-dijo Ni-chan sonriendo-nunca había sido tan feliz, te quiero mucho _

_Y entonces besó a Gaara en la mejilla, Gaara se sonrojó _

_-Yo también te quiero Ni-chan _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No deseaba recordar aquello, desde aquel día siempre recordó el cambio que había dado la cara de su mejor amiga: su dulce expresión había cambiado a una aterrada al verlo destrozar a su familia, pero no podía culparla. Había sido sólo su culpa y para acallarla había creado su personalidad fría entonces sintió su arena protegiéndole, al mirar vio a un lobo blanco con rajas rojas a los lados de la boca, Gaara vio que llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado, el animal le enseñó los dientes, el no estaba asustado lo iba a aplastar con su arena, pero una voz llamó al lobo que redujo su tamaño hasta el de un cacharro, una chica apareció: era clavada a Tsunade de no ser porque su pelo era castaño con puntas rojizas, llevaba la ropa jounin pero con pequeñas diferencias cómo que no llevaba los guantes y el jersey negro era uno sin cuello blanco, en las mangas tenían el dibujo de fuego en color rojo, Gaara observó que estaba sentada observando la Luna y tan sólo llamaba al animal a su lado. No dejó de mirarla le recordaba tanto a ella

-Ni-chan…..

La chica miró al joven pelirrojo que estaba a unos pocos metros de el y se sonrojó

-¡Gaara-kun!-dijo rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos-¡Te extrañé tanto!

Gaara notó cómo sus mejillas ardían pero abrazó a la chica hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo, se miraron sin separarse, Ni-chan acarició el rostro del pelirrojo

-Cuánto has cambiado, Gaara-kun

-Tu también has cambiado, casi no te reconocí-dijo Gaara alegre-¿Y tus orejas?

Ni-chan se ruborizó y se desató la banda mostrando dos orejitas lobunas que Gaara empezó a acariciar inmediatamente recordando el corto tiempo en que realmente había sido feliz, Ni-chan no se rió de las acaricias sino que empezó a ruborizarse y lo agarró de las manos

-P-Para por favor….-dijo mirándolo con la cara completamente enrojecida

-¿Por qué?-dijo feliz

-Es que no me….no me hace exactamente antes-dijo agachando la mirada, entonces cerró sus ojos y sus orejas se desvanecieron apareciendo en su lugar otras humanas

-¿Cómo?

-Noburu-sensei me enseñó, tenemos mucho que contar

Gaara la agarró de la mano

-Me prometiste enseñarme el mejor lugar de Konoha

Ni-chan sonrió y se lo llevó por los tejados

-¿Pero donde se ha metido Gaara?-preguntó Temari mirando de un lado a otro

-Habrá ido a entrenar, ya sabes cómo es

Gaara y Ni-chan estaba sentados en la azotea de un gran edificio donde se podía ver toda Konoha

-Lo mejor es cuando amanece, la ciudad y los campos se tiñen de un color….

-Ni-chan…hace cuatro años no estabas en el examen chunnin¿Dónde estabas?

Ni-chan agachó la cabeza y lo miró triste

-Mi madre y yo estábamos viajando de un lado a otro y por suerte logré hacer el examen dos años antes que el que hubo en Konoha, pero después de convertirse ella en Hokage tuvo que buscarme un Sensei y con el seguí viajando para acabar mi formación y aquí estoy, justo a tiempo para el torneo….aunque todo pudo haber sido distinto….

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi familia…-empezó a sollozar-mi familia toda murió meses después de que yo me fuera de tu villa

Gaara vio como de la cara de Ni-chan salían pequeñas lágrimas, el la miró tristemente. Ella no sabía que el había sido el asesino.

"Soy basura" pensó "Debo decírselo¿Pero cómo le digo algo así?

Gaara puso sus manos en su cara limpiándolas quedando sus caras muy juntas, los dos se sonrojaron cuando eran pequeños tenían algo que se puede considerar más que simple amistad Ni-chan acercó su cara y besó su mejilla, Gaara cerró los ojos sintiendo el suave contacto

-Me siento tan feliz, hace tanto tiempo que quería_ v_ert_e-_dijo abrazándolo-antes de regresar aquí, quería ir a tu villa pero mi Sensei no me lo permitió

-Pero ahora estamos juntos-dijo Gaara abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas

Ni-chan acarició el kanji de la frente de Gaara

-Yo quise decirte hace años….que….que…

El corazón de Gaara empezó a latir de forma violenta, Ni-chan bajó su vista un poco avergonzada, el sentí sus mejillas arder, entonces ella levantó la vista

-….yo podía entender que la gente te mirase de aquella manera porque….porque a mi también me miraban así-entonces cerró los ojos y apretó los puños-…estaba tan harta que nos mirasen de esa forma…tan sólo por tener demonios que no pedimos….y…y…a ti te tocó vivir la parte más difícil….has estado sólo más tiempo que yo….y le estoy muy agradecida a Naruto-kun por lo que hizo por ti…..yo no pienso…volver a dejarte sólo Gaara-kun….

Gaara la miró¿Qué estaba diciendo? De no ser por su recuerdo realmente hubiera estado sólo, siempre la sintió tan cerca, a pesar de lo que el le había hecho pero ahora era real, la tenía cerca en serio, no tenía que imaginársela porque la estaba viendo.

Entonces Gaara fijó sus ojos verdes en los castaños dorados de ella, bajó su cara hacia la de Ni-chan rozó su nariz y tocó sus labios

"Tan dulces…." Pensó mientras acariciaba sus mejillas

"Gaara-kun…." Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sintió cómo el profundizaba el beso

Continuará……………


	3. Chapter 3¡Byarinkugan!

Gracias por los correo!!! me animan mucho esta semana publico por antecipado capítulos! espero que os guste y dejadme más reviews!!!!onegai!!!

Cap 3 ¡Byarinkugan! La increíble técnica de Nimidaime Yasha

Nimidaime se despertó en su cama confusa, cómo siempre no soñó nada pero tenía la sensación de que la noche anterior había pasado algo importante, sólo que no era capaz de recordar qué. Se miró al espejo y se tocó los labios, los sentía húmedos y cálidos

-Alguien me ha besado…¿pero quién?

Cogió su jersey azul que tenía dos cordones verdes en las mangas (cómo el de Yondaime pero sin cuello), cogió el chaleco verde, sus sandalias negras y lo demás.

-¿Estas lista, hija?

-Lista para probar el poder del clan Yasha

-Bien-dijo Tsunade y se encaminó con Nimidaime hacia el estadio al aire libre, a la puerta Nimidaime se encontró con sus otros dos compañeros de equipo: Kota y Sai

-¡Chicos¡No os ví ayer!

-Estábamos en una misión, volvimos ayer por la noche-dijo Kota mientras el y Sai abrazaban a su compañera

-Te hemos extrañado mucho, dicen que entrenaste con Él

-Es cierto, Él me entrenó

-Qué suerte

-A ver si has venido más fuerte

-Bastante, he sido capaz de crear dos técnicas, me costó estos cinco años perfeccionarlas pero creo que ya casi están listas

-¿Y cuales son?-preguntó con curiosidad Kota

Nimidaime le guiñó un ojo y entró por la puerta

-Ya las veréis

En el campo había unos treinta representantes, de cada país sólo se había permitido cómo máximo dos grupos de ninjas. Nimidaime y sus compañeros se pusieron a la fila y el instructor empezó a hablar

-Estos serán los combates que se realizarán durante el día de hoy, el tiempo en los combates es ilimitado y si hace falta yo pararé el combate cuando vez que ninguno esta en condiciones de pelear-entonces delante de cada grupo apareció un cartel con el nombre de los que iban a combatir.

El grupo de Gaara miraba los nombres y Gaara se alteró al leer uno de los nombres

"Takeda Hojo vs Yasha Nimidaime"

Kankuro notó la concentración de Gaara y observó el nombre

-Vaya, que mala suerte ha tenido esa Yasha, Hojo Takeda es el más peligroso del país de la roca. Sino la mata la machacará

-Calla-dijo Temari-el jounin va a anunciar el primer combate

-Primer combate: Uzumaki Naruto de la hoja vs Sabaku no Kankuro de la arena, los demás que se dirijan a las gradas a esperar

Los representantes fueron a los balcones que estaban encima de las gradas a mirar más cómodamente el combate: Naruto hizo réplicas de si mismo y al primer golpe que le dio a Kankuro se le destrozó la cara y se vio una marioneta que lo encerró, pero el que había dentro era una réplica y así el combate empezó a ponerse duro……………………

-¡TOMA ESTO!

Entonces Naruto pegó cerca de el con el Rasengan, el impacto fue enorme y Kankuro terminó al otro lado inconsciente

-Ganador: Uzumaki Naruto de la hoja. Siguiente combate: Kisan Nobunaga de la niebla vs Hale Eri de la hierba

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Ganadora: Hale Eri de la hierva. Siguiente combate: Takeda Hojo de la roca vs Yasha Nimidaime

Gaara observó atentamente a la chica, la conocía de algo aunque no sabía de qué.

-Se parece mucho a la Hokage-dijo Temari

-No se va a parecer si es mi hija-dijo Tsunade observándola con orgullo

-¡¿Hija?!-preguntaron a la vez Kankuro y Temari observando a la chica, la verdad es que parecía una fotocopia de Tsunade sólo que más joven, además el pelo castaño y aunque los ojos eran los de Tsunade tenían un leve matiz dorado

-La ha entrenado Noburu-sama, el Gran Sannin

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Es en serio, míralo ahí esta-dijo Sakura

-Hola Tsunade, Sakura, he venido a ver a Nimidaime a ver si se porta bien

Temari observó al hombre de pelo negro y ojos perlados que saludaba a Sakura y a Tsunade

Yo soy el convocador de lobos, El Gran Noburu Hyuga

-Ja ja ja, se te ha subido la fama a la cabeza Noburu-dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda- espero que no me hayas estropeado a mi hija

-Yo diría que se te parece, pero ahora atención el combate ha comenzado

El participante de la roca había hecho un sello que lanzaba rocas como cuchillas hacia la chica, el impacto resonó en todo el estadio creando una gran nube de polvo, al despejarse podía verse una gran bola fucsia y las rocas echas migas a su alrededor, la bola se abrió y la chica tenía las manos en sus bolsillos

-No está mal, pero no era tu mejor ataque ¿verdad?-Nimidaime entonces hizo sellos-**Mizu bunshin no jutsu **

Varios clones de Nimidaime aparecieron cogiendo un kunai para enfrentarse a Hojo pero este creó un muro de roca y cuando el muro desapareció el ya no estaba

-Vaya, entonces vamos a jugar en serio-entonces hizo otro sello-**¡Byakugan!**

Y golpeó el suelo creando grandes brechas

Los de la Hoja observaron sorprendidos lo que acababa de hacer

-¿Cómo puede hacer el Byukugan sino es del clan Hyuga?-preguntó Sasuke

Tsunade agachó la cabeza triste

-KashiYasha……..-murmuró

En las gradas estaban Neji, Hanabi, Hinata y Hiashi del clan Hyuga que observaban atónitos lo que acababa de ocurrir, Hiashi se levantó y fue a buscar a la Hokage

El ninja de la roca apareció pero su cara se estaba derritiendo, bajo ella sobre salía una cara morena de cabellos lilas que miraba con sus ojos rojos a Nimidaime

-Lo sabía, no eres humano

-En otro tiempo, ahora soy mejor-dicho esto se arrancó la piel y reveló su autentico aspecto: un ninja con la capa negra con dibujos de de nubes rojas y una banda que tenía tachado el símbolo del país de la niebla, media cara estaba tapada y la otra revelaba la otra mitad de la cara

-Hemos venido a buscar a la portadora del juubi, hemos venido a buscarte a ti

En el estadio se levantaron murmullos, Nimidaime se sintió enfermar al ver que la gente la miraba de esa manera

"Otra vez esas miradas"pensó y se mordió el labio frustrada , recorrió con la vista todo el estadio buscando a los que su contrincante se refería

-¡No te distraigas!

El monstruo la atacó y ella dio un salto de diez metros en el aire y vió cómo unos tentáculos la apresaban de un brazo

-Buen salto, pequeña pero para vencerme necesitas algo más-y tiró de ella, Nimidaime estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero hizo un tirabuzón en el aire y cayó de pie, realizó otro sello y de su manga derecha salieron serpientes blanqueadas con las pupilas de los ojos azules y el blanco de los ojos se había cambiado por rojo, tenían pequeñas patitas unos centímetros por debajo de la boca, una especie de branquias junto a pequeñas alas a los lados de los ojos y un ala dorsal a la espalda, las serpientes agarraron al monstruo que las miraba sorprendido

-¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!

-Te presento a Kimaru, es un cachorrito de lobo bastante especial: Puede aumentar su tamaño y transformarse en varios Shini dama chuu. Lo que lo hace muy útil cómo mascota

-Bastarda

-¿Dónde estan tus compañeros?

-¡¿Crees que te lo diré?!-Entonces mediante otro sello se libró de los Shini dama chuu y aparecieron unos extraños polvos de color negro- ese humo es tóxico. Si tu permaneces ahí cinco minutos, caerás inconsciente y morirás

-Bien, hora de utilizar mi creación-Nimidaime hizo sellos - **Byarinkugan** -el Byakugan apareció de nuevo de color dorado y castaño intenso con tres pupilas rojas y negras como el sharingan del clan Uchiha-bien ya veo la salida

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido salir?!

Pero Nimidaime no le prestaba atención, había descubierto a uno de sus compañeros a punto de atacar a Tsunade, dio un salto y apareció al lado de su madre

-¡**Mirahisengan!-**en su mano apareció una gran bola fucsia, blanca y azul

Y golpeó a la espalda de su madre, se sintió un ruido en el suelo y apareció otro ninja con capa negra de nubes rojas

-Será mejor que nos retiremos-dijo el que estaba en el campo y al decirlo apareció Deidara sobre un pájaro gigante tirando unas arañas que hicieron explosión

-Espera Deidara, no podemos irnos sin Godai

-Está muerto-dijo Deidara examinando a la chica-y si no nos vamos nosotros también

De repente el cuerpo del oponente de Nimidaime se partió por la mitad, el gritó de dolor y la cabeza le explotó, Deidara se elevó sobre el pájaro a unos veinte metros

-Es más peligrosa de lo que pensé, maldita-dijo alejándose

Nimidaime se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió de dolor cayendo desmayada al suelo. Noburu la examinó y relajó el semblante

-El veneno le afectó levemente, se pondrá bien

Tsunade le abrió el chaleco y empezó a sanarla, Naruto, Gaara y sus compañeros rodearon a ambas figuras

-¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?-preguntó Naruto

-Es una larga historia-contestó serio Noburu

Gaara tenía toda su atención en el colgante de Nimidaime, estaba seguro que era el mismo

"Ni-chan…."

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4La triste historia de Nimidaime

Cap 4 La triste historia de Nimidaime

Nimidaime se encontraba en la enfermería, Tsunade estaba con ella y los demás cuando Hiashi irrumpió en el cuarto

-¡Tsunade!

-Este no es el momento, Hiashi

-Este es el momento, que salgan de aquí. Sólo tengo que hablar contigo y con Noburu

-Nimidaime necesita protección, les necesitamos aquí

-Deja a los ANBUS

-Los ANBUS están persiguiendo al que escapó y si quieres hablar empecemos por KashiYasha

-No tengo nada que decir de él

-Tienes muchas cosas que decir y la primera es que era hijo tuyo y fue mi alumno-dijo Noburu-pero claro cómo su madre era del clan Yasha se lo llevó y tu decidiste hacer cómo si no existiera

-Tú cállate

-No me digas que me calle, porque deberías hablarle a Hinata y a Hanabi de su sobrina

-¡¿Qué dices¡Tsunade!

-Es cierto, cuando KashiYasha y yo nos casamos tuvimos una hija. Tu nunca me aceptaste porque era demasiado mayor para KashiYasha y que sepas que el llegó a ser Mizukage de su villa y sus habilidades cómo Hyuga estaban muy por encima de las tuyas

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí?

-Calla Naruto-dijo Kakashi-estoy seguro de que vamos a averiguarlo ahora

-KashiYasha defendió su aldea de la biju de diez colas encerrándola dentro de nuestra hija-entonces acarició el flequillo de Nimidaime-se parece mucho a KashiYasha

Hiashi miró a la chica que dormitaba ajena al escándalo que había a su alrededor, el se acercó observándola

-No…es imposible, el nunca me dijo nada….

-Murió después de encerrar a la biju, sólo vivió lo suficiente para darle nombre y por tu culpa, estuve a punto de perderla

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Recuerda: tu me obligaste a partir al país del viento contigo para que fuera allí nuestro enfrentamiento y la dejé sola con el clan, pero cuándo regresé el clan Yasha había sido asesinado y habían enviado a mi pequeña a un orfanato al pueblo de los demonios porque le tenían miedo-Tsunade empezó a llorar angustiosamente- por un momento pensé que la habían matado

-¿La aldea de los demonios?-preguntó Temari-Pero fue arrasada hace doce años, dicen que encontraron los cuerpos de los demonios despedazados y que nunca encontraron al culpable

-Bueno-dijo Noburu cruzándose de brazos-¿Quién iba a sospechar de una niña inocente de cinco años?

Temari y los demás miraron sorprendidos a Nimidaime que seguía inconsciente

-No puede ser….

-Una de las técnicas que cree fue el de la proyección de los recuerdos, cuando Tsunade me la presentó usé mi técnica para ver sus recuerdos en uno pude ver a su clan despedazado por el Shukaku que alberga el Kazekage

Gaara lo miró sorprendido y luego observó a Nimidaime

-¿Tú asesinaste a su clan¿Cómo pudiste?-preguntó Kota

Gaara se mantuvo callado y bajó la vista, se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaba tendida Nimidaime y la miró tristemente

-¡Fue el!-gritó Tsunade-¡Maldito¡todo fue por tu culpa!

-Fueron ordenes de Kazekage-sama, Gaara se limitó a obedecerlas-dijo Kankuro

-Por tu culpa-gimoteo Tsunade-mi niña sufrió un daño irreparable. Erais amigos¿cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?

-Yo me estoy perdiendo-murmuró Naruto

Noburu lanzó un silbido y todos callaron

-Dejad que yo cuente toda la historia y después sacad vuestras conclusiones

Todos asintieron y se sentaron, Noburu respiró profundamente y empezó: Hace unos treinta y cinco años empezó todo: Hiashi era un joven de dieciocho años que después de una noche dejó embarazada a KimiYasha, la heredera del clan Yasha, un clan de demonios, ella no quiso renunciar a tener el bebé y todo se calló entre ambos clanes, Hiashi podía estar con el bebé cuando quisiera aunque nunca estuvo y rehizo su vida muchos años después. El pequeño al ser tan sólo medio demonio heredó la mitad de las habilidades de su clan aunque tuvo al completo las habilidades del clan Hyuga, fue alumno mío, pasados muchos años el creció y se convirtió en el tercer Hokage de la aldea oculta de la arena y conoció a Tsunade-sama en una de sus visitas a Konoha, se enamoraron y se casaron, Tsunade-sama enseguida se quedó embarazada pero el día que iba a dar a luz apareció un enorme lobo de diez colas que reclamaba al bebé que iba a dar a luz, KashiYasha intentó pararlo pero al ver que no podía vencerlo tuvo que encerrar al demonio en su hija con la misma técnica que Yondaime utilizó para encerrar al Kyubi en Naruto. El murió, el problema fue que todos los países supieron de la existencia del biju de diez colas y de quién era su portadora, las marcas que le dejó el biju fueron tres: Tres marcas en las mejillas, dos orejas lobunas y diez brazos invisibles de un alcance de doce metros que salen de Nimidaime cuando quiere, esos brazos fueron los que destrozaron al ninja del Akatsuki de antes. Nimidaime se crió con el odio y el rencor de todos los países, tuvo suerte de que su madre y su clan la quisieran, pero el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena decidió exterminar el clan y mandó aquí a su hijo que se había hecho amigo de la pequeña, el por supuesto no se había enterado de que era el clan de su amiga y los mató a todos.

Noburu hizo una pausa para respirar y recobrar el aliento, todos le observaban atentamente pendientes de sus palabras

-Nimidaime llegó justo para ver cómo el transformado en el Shukaku destrozaba a su familia y prometió matar a ese demonio, la gente de la aldea creyó en un primer momento que ella había asesinado a su clan y como no podían matarla la llevaron a escondidas a la aldea de los demonios donde Nimidaime estuvo durante muchos meses en un orfanato, los compañeros de orfanato se metieron con ella hasta que un día uno de sus compañeros mató al perro que ella cuidaba y obligó a Nimidaime a mirar hasta que ella inconscientemente utilizó sus brazos acabando por despedazar a sus compañeros, dos días después la aldea estaba completamente destruida. Tsunade-sama finalmente pudo encontrarla y la entrenó, cinco años atrás yo la conocí y me hice cargo de completar su entrenamiento descubriendo que ella podía combinar su chakra con el del juubi para hacer diferentes técnicas y así llegamos al día de hoy. Fin, me voy a beber un vaso de agua y os recomiendo que dejéis a Hiashi y a Tsunade-sama solos con Nimidaime

Los ninjas salieron poco a poco de la habitación dejando a Hiashi y a Tsunade solos en la habitación, permanecían en completo silencio ¿Qué más había qué decir? Noburu ya lo había dicho todo, entonces Nimidaime abrió los ojos, observó satisfecha a su madre y se incorporó lentamente

-Mamá¿estás bien?-Tsunade asintió y la abrazó, entonces Nimidaime miró a Hiashi-¿Quién es?

Hiashi se sentó en la camilla, la miró fijamente y sonrió. Le recordaba mucho a su hijo

-Me llamo Hiashi Hyuga y soy tu abuelo

-¡¿Qué?!

Continuará…………….


	5. Chapter 5 Juntos de nuevo

Cap 5 Juntos de nuevo

Al saber que el Akatsukí iría a por Nimidaime y Naruto se decidió darles caza, los shinobis de la arena se prestaron a ayudarles, así al día siguiente se dividieron en cuatro grupos: en uno iba Gai con sus alumnos, en otro Kakashi con los suyos y Kankuro, en el tercero iban Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Temari, en el último iban Kota, Sai, Nimidaime y Gaara. Tenían el factor sorpresa de que el Akatsuki creía que había extraído el Shukaku de Gaara cuando en realidad sólo lo hicieron temporalmente dado que al revivir Gaara el demonio volvió a él

-Al menos tenemos el factor sorpresa-dijo Sai-menuda sorpresa se van a llevar

-No les subestimemos, son peligrosos y muy organizados-dijo Kota

Entonces Nimidaime les hizo una señal para que pararan

-¿Qué ocurre?

-He olido algo, voy a revisar todo-empezó a hacer sellos-** Byarinkugan **

Entonces apareció todo el bosque en blanco y vio a una figura a unos kilómetros

-Lo veo, creo que es el tipo que salió con el pájaro

-¿A qué distancia está?

-A unos cinco kilómetros, parece que se dirige hacia donde estan sus compañeros. Me parece que podríamos retenerla

-¿Cómo? está muy lejos

-Kimaru

El pequeño lobo se transformó en las serpientes de antes y uno se dirigió a la mano de Nimidaime

-Kimaru llegará más rápido y la entretendrá el tiempo suficiente-bajó la mano y los Shini dama chuu desaparecieron en el cielo rápidamente

Ellos empezaron a correr de nuevo por donde les decía Nimidaime, ella sentía la mirada del pelirrojo clavarse en ella y se sintió enrojecer, horas después se sentaron a comer

-Gaara-kun ven a comer con nosotros-dijo Nimidaime

Gaara se ruborizó y se sentó a su lado

-Que cara dura-murmuró Kota

-Cómo Ni-chan se entere-le susurró Sai a Kota

Se dividieron en dos grupos para recolectar alimentos para poder continuar el camino, Gaara y Nimidaime fueron por un lado

-Oye Gaara-kun

Gaara la miró un momento y volvió a desviar la mirada, Nimidaime lo miró con el ceño fruncido y decidió hacerlo

-Te agradecería que dejaras de mirarme con cara de vicioso

Entonces Gaara se dio la vuelta rojo de furia y vergüenza

-Tú…..

Nimidaime entonces sonrió feliz

-Vaya, por fin me miras

Gaara bajó la vista serio "Vaya, su sonrisa ha hecho que me sienta mejor" . Entonces sintió que algo lo agarraba y al levantar la vista vio a Nimidaime sujetándolo de los hombros

-¿Es que ya no somos amigos¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

Gaara la agarró de las manos y acercó su cara a la de ella

-Nada de eso, todo lo contrario-Gaara había recordado que la noche antes al torneo durmió y soñó que la había besado y quería hacerlo de verdad-Ni-chan……

Nimidaime lo miró sonrojada ante la cercanía, había soñado que lo besaba ¿iba a besarla el?

-¡Chicos!

Los dos se separaron de golpe y vieron a Kota acercarse a ellos

-¿Encontrasteis algo?

-No

-Bueno nosotros hemos encontrado suficiente para aguantar hasta el día siguiente

-Pues mañana buscaremos más-dijo Nimidaime

Ella y Gaara iban corriendo ahora al mismo ritmo y se lanzaban miradas fugaces cuando de repente apareció un demonio que se movió con gran rapidez que consiguió herir a Gaara

-¡Gaara-kun!-gritó Nimidaime al ver a Gaara delante de ella con una gran herida en el hombro

-¿Estas bien, Ni-chan?

Ella lo sujetó mientras sus compañeros se intentaban enfrentar al demonio, cuando lo tuvo bien sujeto al pasarse su brazo por sus hombros sujetándolos con el otro:

-Apartaos-dijo seria-**Himisu kyu**

Sai y Kota hicieron caso y entonces unos puntos fucsias se agrandaron y rodearon al demonio convirtiéndolo en una bola fucsia

-**Himisu sousou **

De la bola fucsia salieron grandes charcos de sangre y después centró su atención en Gaara, al tocar su frente sintió que tenía fiebre

-Mierda, le lanzó veneno. Aguanta Gaara-kun

Nimidaime le quitó la calabaza y la parte superior de su ropa mostrando su firme torso hasta descubrir la herida empezó a hacer sellos y un resplandor verde apareció sanando la herida

-No te preocupes, nosotros vigilamos que no suceda nada

Gaara abrió los ojos medio mareado por la fiebre y vio que Nimidaime lo estaba sanando, pero ella estaba llorando….

-Gracias….

Nimidaime le sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en la herida que finalmente se recuperó, Gaara se vistió pero al intentar levantarse se mareó, Nimidaime lo agarró

-Ten cuidado, el veneno era muy potente-dijo Nimidaime mirándolo preocupada-déjame ayudarte a moverte, estoy segura de que por la tarde estarás mejor

-Vale

Al poco ya se había hecho de noche y se habían puesto a descansar bajo un árbol turnándose para dormir, el último turno lo hizo Nimidaime

-Ni-chan

Nimidaime miró a Gaara que mantenía los ojos cerrados

-Dime

-¿Por qué llorabas antes?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos

-Estaba preocupada, pensé que te ibas a morir

-Bah, qué tontería

-¡No digas eso! Estaba muerta de miedo pensando que te podías morir

Gaara abrió a la mitad sus ojos y la miró un momento

-¿Puedo…apoyar la cabeza en tus rodillas?

-S-Si

Gaara se acostó apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas de Nimidaime

-¿Mejor así?

-Sí…..me alegra que….lleves el collar que te dí

-Tu….tu también llevas el mío…..eso me hace feliz

Entonces Gaara cogió la mano de Nimidaime apretándola en su pecho y los dos se sonrieron sonrojados

-Qué bonito, la pareja feliz

Los dos se levantaron al ver a Deidara

-¡Kota¡Sai!

Ellos se despertaron y en seguida se pusieron en guardia, Kimaru apareció en forma de lobo gigante atacando a Deidara que lo esquivó utilizando el pájaro de antes, Nimidaime se subió a Kimaru para empezar a perseguir a Deidara

-Espera, Ni-chan ¡puede ser una trampa!-grito Gaara y utilizó su arena para ponerse justo a su lado

-Tal vez sea una trampa, pero también puede ser nuestra mejor oportunidad para atraparlo

Mientras Kota y Sai ponían en marcha la señal para alertar a los demás de que estaban persiguiendo a uno, Gaara y Nimidaime se encontraban en medio del bosque y sólo podían escuchar la voz de Deidara

-No sé cómo podéis andar juntos

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Gaara desafiante

-A lo que tú le has hecho

Gaara lo miró enfurecido, Deidara sonrió con malicia y les soltó a los bichos explosivos, Gaara usó su arena para protegerlos de la explosión y entonces Nimidaime usó sus brazos invisibles para cortar los brazos a Deidara

-¡AH¡MALDICIÓN!

-Je, trabajo en equipo-dijo Gaara

Deidara empezó a reírse

-Vaya, así que Nimidaime no lo sabe. Sólo eso lo explica, eres un cabrón mira que no decirle nada

-¡Cállate!-dijo Gaara preparado para realizar el funeral del Desierto

-¿Qué pasa Gaara-kun?

Los otros ninjas aparecieron y apresaron a Deidara pero Nimidaime los detuvo

-Esperad, no se escapará si no puede andar-dijo sonriendo y entonces con sus brazos le cortó las piernas a Deidara

-Vaya-dijo Deidara-Es increíble lo sádica y cruel que se puede volver una persona cuando no crece en un buen entorno¿verdad Nimidaime?. Es difícil vivir cuándo sabes que tu mejor amigo mató a tu familia

Entonces se desmayó y los demás miraron a Nimidaime calladamente mientras se llevaban a Deidara. Nimidaime miraba a Gaara, en todo el bosque se sentía la brisa nocturna que envolvía a ambos, el silencio era cada vez más insoportable, Gaara miraba serio

"Fue el. Y todo este tiempo….ha hecho cómo si nada…..¿cómo ha podido¿Por qué?" pensaba Nimidaime

"¿Pero por qué no dice nada?"pensó disgustado "Qué diga algo, cualquier cosa pero que no se quede callada"

-Nimidaime…..

Continuara……


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Qué hacer?

Cap 6 ¿Qué hacer?

Nimidaime miraba a Gaara, en todo el bosque se sentía la brisa nocturna que envolvía a ambos, el silencio era cada vez más insoportable, Gaara miraba serio

"Fue el. Y todo este tiempo….ha hecho cómo si nada…..¿cómo ha podido¿Por qué?" pensaba Nimidaime

"¿Pero por qué no dice nada?"pensó disgustado "Qué diga algo, cualquier cosa pero que no se quede callada"

-Nimidaime…..

Nimidaime negó con la cabeza dando pasos hacia atrás alejándose del Kazekage, entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo todo lo que pudo. Gaara miró furioso el suelo y dio una patada frustrado

-¡Maldición!

Nimidaime estaba en el tejado de su casa mirando la Luna, sus ojos se cristalizaban

"Gaara no dijo nada y sólo me miraba callado" La mente de Nimidaime voló al momento que vivió hace unos minutos con el pelirrojo, el se mantenía de pie con su semblante y pronunció su nombre "El estaba intentando decirmelo, pero yo estaba tan asustada que no quise oírle y eché a correr" Nimidaime bajó su mirada y acarició el colgante que el le había dado hace doce años "El iba a confesarlo, pude verlo en sus ojos" Nimidaime recordó entonces una vez que el la llevó a un oasis

FLASH BACK

_Dos niños pequeños una de cinco años y otro de seis caminaban por el desierto, el niño de cabellos pelirrojos miraba preocupado a la niña _

_-¿Puedes aguantar o quieres regresar?_

_La niña se limitó a sonreír _

_-Puedo aguantar, por favor sigamos _

_El niño le devolvió la sonrisa y la cogió acuestas _

_-Puedo andar _

_-Prefiero llevarte yo _

_Entonces llegaron a un Oasis_

_-¡Guao! _

_-¿A que es fantástico? _

_-Es genial _

_Entonces empezaron a jugar en el agua y Ni-chan se calló, Gaara empezó a reírse Ni-chan lo miró y sonrió empujándolo a el _

_-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-dijo mirando sus ropas mojadas _

_-Porque ahora estas más fresco _

_Entonces se tiraron mutuamente al agua riendo, después sus ropas estaban tendidas en rocas al sol y los dos estaban sentados desnudos cada uno apoyado en la espalda del otro, entonces Ni-chan se dio la vuelta _

_-Oye, Gaara-kun _

_Gaara la miró un momento y apartó la vista sonrojado, Ni-chan se puso delante de el apoyando sus brazos en las piernas _

_-Lo he pasado muy bien Gaara-kun-dijo sonrojada _

_-Y-Yo también, me gusta mucho estar contigo-dijo el mirando colorado el suelo _

_Entonces Ni-chan besó su mejilla _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Pocos días después de aquello regresé a casa con mi clan, había extrañado tanto a Gaara y aquella noche cuando lo ví transformado en aquel monstruo. No sé exactamente que pasó después de desmayarme, tan sólo recuerdo despertar en el orfanato demoníaco, en aquel lugar me convertí en una asesina al descubrir que no había sitio para mí entre ellos y todo….todo porque el mató a la gente que me aceptó, a mi clan" entonces Nimidaime escondió su cara entre sus brazos.

De vuelta a Suna Gaara miraba también la Luna de pie desde el tejado de su casa

"Después de todo yo no puedo compensar lo que le hice….por eso Nimidaime….." Gaara bajó la mirada "Me odiará y querrá matarme, eso significa que tendré que pelear con ella más tarde o más temprano"

Nimidaime se encontraba en su cama abrazada a su almohada "Llevo años sin dormir desde que sucedió aquello, yo no puedo olvidar eso" empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas sobre la almohada y ocultó su cara en la almohada "Tendré que matarle"

Al día siguiente Nimidaime se vistió y miró por la ventana "Sabiendo lo que pasó, no creo que venga todavía a pelear" entonces miró la foto de su cómoda donde salían ella y Gaara con Kimaru en la aldea de él, Nimidaime cogió la foto "¿Debería hacerlo?".

Se cepillo el pelo y al ver su reflejo vio el colgante bajo su jersey azul "Lo mejor sería que se lo devolviera, lo haré"

Nimidaime anduvo hacia el entrenamiento con Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y Kota, ellos charlaban alegremente mientras ella seguía pensando

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ni-chan?

Nimidaime levantó la vista hacia Sakura y vio que los demás también le prestaban atención

-Que va, no me pasa nada-dijo sonriendo y se adelantó al grupo que empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos

-¿Pero que le pasará?-preguntó Naruto

-¿Es que no está claro?-dijo Sakura-Ni-chan discutió con Gaara-kun

-Pues debió ser una buena pelea porque tiene una cara…-dijo Kota

-Tienen una relación bastante problemática-dijo Sai

-Que sepáis que ni me acuerdo de ese idiota-dijo Nimidaime sonriendo de una manera escalofriante

-Que miedo da-dijo Kota

-Realmente está afectada-dijo Sakura

-Da más miedo que Sakura-dijo Naruto entonces recibió un golpe de la pelirrosa

-Baka

-Perdedor…-dijo Sasuke mirando preocupado a Nimidaime

En Suna, el Kazekage miraba por la ventana en dirección a Konoha. Sus hermanos estaban a su espalda intentando hablar con él

-Decidí no volver a verla

-Pero Gaara¿Qué hay de nuestros asuntos con Konoha?-dijo Kankuro-Eres el Kazekage y aún debes concretar más reuniones con la Hokage

-Gaara-dijo Temari limpiando su abanico-¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hermana

-Ni-chan ha sido amiga tuya desde que erais pequeños, sé que es una persona muy importante para ti

Gaara volvió a desviar la mirada "Eso es cierto, pero después de lo que hice"

-¿Me entiendes, Gaara?-dijo Temari mirándolo fijamente-he visto tus ojos cada vez que estabas con ella, parecías tan feliz. ¿Es tan sólo tu amiga?

Gaara se tocó el colgante silenciosamente, no, para el no era sólo su amiga

-¿Serías capaz de renunciar a eso?-preguntó Kankuro

Gaara volvió a mirar por la ventana que daba hacia Konoha

En Konoha

Nimidaime estaba delante de las tumbas de su familia, sostenía en la mano el colgante que le había dado Gaara

"Debo devolvérselo y vengar a mi clan" entonces miró a Kimaru que se transformó en un lobo gigante lista para llevarla, Nimidaime estaba a punto de montar pero se paró de golpe "Pero yo…no quiero hacerlo, estoy asustada. Si voy, le mataré y no volveré a verle más o me matará el a mí" Nimidaime acarició el lomo de Nimidaime y se imaginó lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior si se hubiera quedado: Gaara de pie enfrente suya empezó a hablar

-Es cierto, maté a tu clan por orden de Kazekage-sama

Nimidaime negó violentamente con la cabeza y se mordió con fuerza el labio "No quiero oír esas palabras" apretó con fuerza sus puños "todo hubiera sido mejor si el día en que nos despidimos hubiera matado a su padre" Nimidaime abrió los ojos de golpe y se llevó una mano a la cara "¿Cómo puedo pensar algo tan horrible?" Kimaru se destranformó y saltó hacia los brazos de su amiga "No debería enfadarme, ahora eso no arreglara nada"

En Suna el Kazekage le contó que el había asesinado a la familia de Nimidaime y que no había sido capaz de decírselo hasta que se enteró el día anterior

-Lo más seguro es que más tarde o más temprano ella vendrá a matarte

-Tú deberías retarla, pelear con ella y…..matarla

-¡¿Qué?!-Gaara los miró furioso-¿Queréis que la mate? Después de lo que me dijisteis ¿Pretendéis que la mate cómo sino significara nada para mí?

-¿No la quieres matar¿Entonces si significa algo muy fuerte para ti?

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-murmuró sonrojado

-Yo decidí proteger y cuidar Suna, no puedo hacerle nada por la relación amistosa que tenemos con Konoha y…..-al mirar a sus hermanos vio que no estaban-¿Es que no hay nadie aquí?

Al mirar hacia la puerta vio que ellos se iban charlando

-No quiere matarla, está claro que la quiere-dijo Temari

-Nunca pensé que Gaara pudiera sentir algo así por una chica-dijo Kankuro-deberíamos dejarlo sólo para que lo piense

-Idiotas-dijo Gaara apretando los puños

Gaara al poco estaba andando hacia el bosque de Konoha donde Nimidaime solía entrenar

"Esa es la verdad, después de lo que hice no puedo pedirle que siga conmigo. Eso sería egoísta" pensó mientras andaba "sé que Ni-chan también lo sabe, eso es lo mejor. Pero yo no quiero que terminemos así. Matándonos"

Gaara entonces se paró en seco al ver a Nimidaime sentada en el prado con el viento meciendo sus coletas, entonces pareció que había olfateado algo y lo miró, tenía la cara muy seria

-Nimidaime

El se quedó callado, por primera vez no sabía que decirle, ella se levantó y se puso a unos metros enfrente de el

-Yo estuve pensando mientras estaba en casa-dijo Nimidaime mirándolo aún seria, entonces bajó la mirada triste-…sobre ti, sobre mi y sobre mi clan

-Nimidaime, yo estoy…

-Lo sé-cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos suspirando cansadamente-Yo pensé que no sabría cómo actuar desde que sé que siento algo así por ti

-Nimidaime-Gaara sentía su corazón palpitar muy fuerte-yo nunca pude confiar en nadie antes de conocerte, tu lloraste por mí, estabas siempre ahí cuando te necesité, yo era feliz estando contigo me hacías sentir algo muy agradable incluso después de tantos años no ha cambiado nada y yo te fallé, no fui capaz de decirte lo que hice por miedo a perder lo que tu y yo teníamos…………yo debo pagarte con mi vida

-Eso también lo sé, desde la noche en que los asesinaste. Yo supe toda mi vida que yo debería encontrar al demonio y matarlo por arruinar mi vida. También pensé mucho en lo que compartimos cuando éramos pequeños. Yo sabía que no podía pasar por alto eso, pero yo debo hacerlo…

Gaara bajó la mirada tristemente

-Aunque mi corazón es mío. Y mis recuerdos se alían con el, me sentí bien al pensar que lo que yo siento es lo mismo que mi familia intentaba enseñarme.

Entonces lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas

-Yo quiero verte otra vez, Gaara

Gaara la miró sorprendido

-Ellos intentaban hacerme comprender que el amor era algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier dolor que los demás te hacen sentir al rechazarte por lo que eres, me enseñaron que el amor puedes recibirlo de cualquier persona que quiera protegerte y cuidarte, que incluso yo podía dar algo así sin pretenderlo. Al recordar eso, me sentí más tranquila, por eso tuve fuerza para verte

-Nimidaime, yo quería verte también. Yashamaru me grabó sin pretenderlo que yo podía demostrar amor por medio de la devoción que siento hacia ti, cuidándote y protegiéndote. Yo quiero estar contigo-entonces Nimidaime lo miró con los labios entreabiertos-por eso respóndeme a una cosa. ¿Puedo estar contigo?

-¿Quieres estar conmigo? Después de lo que pasó….-dijo Nimidaime

Gaara bajó la mirada triste, había sido demasiado egoísta preguntándole algo así pero realmente no quería renunciar a ella, era ella o ninguna

"Lo que ocurrió hace doce años jamás podré olvidarlo, eso yo lo sé. Pero el lazo que hay entre Gaara y yo nunca se romperá. No pudo ser una coincidencia que el y yo nos hiciéramos amigos. Yo quiero verle vivo"

-Yo….yo…..quiero que estés conmigo, Gaara

-Nimidaime

Nimidaime se acercó a el y lo abrazó con fuerza

-¿En serio?

-Sí-Gaara la abrazó con fuerza apoyando su frente en la de Nimidaime-Quiero verte feliz

Gaara acarició su cara

-Y yo quiero verte sonreír, quiero estar siempre contigo

Nimidaime apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y aspiró su olor

"No sé que puedo hacer para compensar lo que le hice, ella nunca olvidará lo que hice a su familia pero qué se le va hacer, yo la amo" pensó Gaara

Continuará


	7. Vuelta a la cazaLos celos de Gaara

Gracias por los REVIEWS!!!!!!!1aqui empieza el lemon jejeje

Cap 5 Vuelta a la caza. Los celos de Gaara

A los pocos días de interrogar a Deidara consiguieron saber donde se hallaba el Akatsuki y partieron hacia la cueva. Volvieron a dividirse en los mismos grupos de días atrás

-¿Tú crees que estos dos podrán andar juntos sin matarse el uno al otro?-susurró Kota a Sai

-No sé, el tiempo lo dirá

Nimidaime iba caminando delante con Gaara, usando su técnica Byarinkugan para verque no hubiera trampas ni ningún rival acechando.

-Todo despejado a cinco kilómetros

Y deshizo el jutsu caminando, deseaba usar la técnica que su madre le enseñó elHiraishin no Jutsu que usaba su padre, ella había conseguido desarrollarlo hasta conseguir la rapidez propia de un relámpago que era la velocidad a la que deseaba ir en ese instante, no se sentía muy cómoda en compañía del pelirrojo después de la especie de "declaración" que le hizo hace ya tres días, había logrado evitarle usando cómo excusa sus entrenamientos y el hecho de querer conocer más a su abuelo Hyuga, cosa que no era mentira

-Ni-chan….-dijo Gaara intentando empezar una conversación-¿qué tal con tu abuelo?

Gaara se sentía molesto, el nunca había sentido necesidad de hablar tanto cuando estaba con ella de pequeña, por alguna razón extraña se comprendían con sólo mirarse. Y eso mismo pasaba ahora, Nimidaime lo miró un momento y pudo ver que las cosas no habían ido muy bien

FLASH BACK

_Llamó a la puerta de la casa principal, un chico de pelo largo y lacio que reconoció cómo Neji le abrió, Nimidaime nunca se había sentido más fuera de lugar excepto en el orfanato donde había estado cuando era pequeña, Neji la condujo hacia una gran sala circular donde se encontraban su abuelo y dos jóvenes más: Hinata y Hanabi, Hanabi seguía con su cara de superioridad pero por lo menos Hinata seguía mostrando una alegre sonrisa, Hiashi se levantó y le tendió la mano _

_-Bienvenida, hija-dijo apretándola con alegría la mano-Hinata, Hanabi venid a conocer a vuestra sobrina _

_-Eso no es mi sobrina-y se fue de la habitación _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó

-Qué tontería

Entonces apareció Naruto con los otros

-La pista conduce por la misma dirección que seguís, es mejor quedarse juntos

-Bien, no veo inconveniente-dijo Ni-chan intentando aparentar seriedad y empezaron a saltar ocultándose entre la ramas del árbol, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Nimidaime cosa que empezaba a irritar a Gaara

-¡Paremos a comer aquí!

El ambiente de tensión se rompió al oír a Naruto gritar, todos pararon de repente, pero Nimidaime pisó mal perdiendo el equilibrio, Sasuke la cogió en brazos antes de que cayera lo que hizo que la arena dentro de la calabaza de Gaara se revolviera furiosa

"**Estúpido Uchiha deberíamos matarlo" **

Gaara afirmó con la cabeza mirando fríamente al Uchiha preparándose para estrangularlo con la arena

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara? Tienes cara avinagrada

Gaara dio un respingo al ver a Naruto a su lado con dos platos de ramen

-Toma

-Gracias-masculló sin apartar la vista del Uchiha

Sakura por su parte se enfadó ante el gesto de Sasuke aunque quería mucho a su amiga Nimidaime ya le había bastado con tener a Ino de rival, se había quedado tan tranquila al saber que Ino estaba de novia con Sai

"¿Qué pasa con Sasuke-kun? Ahora que Ni-chan esta aquí se comporta de forma extraña" pensó mirándoles ceñuda

Nimidaime se sentía un poco incómoda con las miradas de Sakura y Gaara, sobre todo estaba molesta porque tenía la sensación de estar engañando a Gaara pero tan sólo eran buenos amigos de la infancia, el era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y ella la hermana pequeña que no le temía, además no estaría nada bien salir con el asesino del clan aunque lo hubiera perdonado

-Ni-chan

Nimidaime se despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, era la primera vez que este la llamaba así y percibió un brillo en los ojos negros del Uchiha que no le gustaron nada

-Dime Sasuke-kun

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo, ven

Y sin tiempo a contestar la agarró de la mano llevándosela por el bosque sin que nadie excepto el pelirrojo se diera cuenta

"**¿Qué pretenderá ahora?"**

"Sigámosles"

Sasuke guió a Nimidaime hasta donde estaba un río y la tomó de las manos mirándola insistentemente

-Me gustaría que fueras mi mujer

Nimidaime se quedó estática ante lo que acababa de decir el Uchiha y lo miraba incrédula

-¿Qué?

-Tu y yo somos muy parecidos, juntos podríamos retomar nuestros clanes unidos en uno sólo y tu me gustas mucho

Nimidaime siguió con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad mientras el moreno acercaba poco a poco su cara a la de la Yasha, entonces a la mente de Nimidaime vino la imagen del pelirrojo besándola la noche en que estaba mirando la Luna y se intentó apartar pero Sasuke la tenía bien sujeta. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke gimió de dolor llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-vio en el suelo lo que parecían ser una piedra-¿una piedra de arena?

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir-dijo una voz fría colgando boca debajo de un árbol-no es momento de tontear

Sasuke lo miró enfurecido pero el rostro de Gaara era todavía más temible y volvió a mirar a Nimidaime tomándola de nuevo de las manos pero un doble de Gaara de arena se formó a los pies de ellos creciendo hasta interponerse en la unión de sus manos, Sasuke se fue furioso hacia el campamento murmurando maldiciones sobre Suna

-Ni-chan retomaremos esta conversación en otro momento-dijo antes de irse

Gaara lo miro de forma superior "Eso ya lo veremos" pensó y salió del árbol hacia donde estaba Nimidaime que lo miraba entre agradecida y enfadada

-¿No sabes meterte en tus asuntos?

Gaara no respondió y se limitó a intentar asestarle un golpe, no quería pelear con ella pero era la única forma de terminar de una vez con esa estúpida tensión entre los dos, cómo esperaba un muro violáceo la protegió en seguida del golpe

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡A ver si así zanjamos de una vez lo que pasó hace doce años!

Empezaron a pegarse siendo protegidos por sus respectivas barreras Gaara usaba técnicas suaves de arena conteniéndose, Nimidaime tampoco atacaba en serio pero para terminar de una vez usó su jutsu veloz, el Hiraishin no Jutsu. Gaara no la vio y ella aprovechó para tirarlo al agua, pero Gaara la agarró haciendo que cayeran los dos

En el agua Gaara dio un empujón a Nimidaime quedando el encima de ella, entonces enrojeció al ver cómo el jersey que Nimidaime llevaba bajo el chaleco se ajustaba a su cuerpo ajustándose aún más a su figura, Gaara sintió su boca seca al recorrerla con la mirada y notó esa parte endureciéndose, Nimidaime sintió el rubor en sus mejillas al ver el cuerpo de Gaara bajo sus ropas, había utilizado su Byakugan sin querer y lo veía también empapado, tenía el torso firme aunque eso ya se lo había notado, el tenía los musculos muy marcados se notaba que entrenaba mucho y entonces al bajar lo vió todo hinchado y desactivó el Byakugan a toda prisa avergonzada.

Gaara inconscientemente la guió hacia la orilla y se acomodó encima de ella rozándola con su erección, Nimidaime sin querer gimió al sentir el roce, el sonrió con satisfacción y la apretó más a el rozándola más intimamente con su miembro en el lugar entre los muslos de ella gimiendo los dos, Gaara la recostó en la tierra y pasó sus labios por el cuello de ella para empezar a besarlo………

Continuará………….

Dejenme más REVIEWS!!!!!!!!Onegai


	8. Chapter 8¡NO!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!AQUÍ DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. OJALÁ OS GUSTE

Cap 6 ¡NO!

Gaara inconscientemente la guió hacia la orilla y se acomodó encima de ella rozándola con su erección, Nimidaime sin querer gimió al sentir el roce, el sonrió con satisfacción y la apretó más a el rozándola más intimamente con su miembro en el lugar entre los muslos de ella gimiendo los dos, Gaara la recostó en la tierra y pasó sus labios por el cuello de ella para empezar a besarlo………

-Pa…para…Gaara

Gaara soltó un gruñido y empezó a lamer el cuello de Nimidaime dando pequeños mordiscos en el, Nimidaime agarró la camisa de Gaara para empujarlo lejos de ella pero la traicionaron sus gemidos al sentir como Gaara empezaba a tocar sus pechos poniéndose de rodillas encima de ella, subió la camiseta de ella descubriendo su vientre blanco totalmente plano

-Ya vale…lo digo en serio-dijo apartándolo

Gaara la miró de forma ansiosa lamiéndose los labios, la agarró de las piernas separándolas y la atrajo hacia su entrepierna para que sintiera su erección

-¡GAARA!

Nimidaime empezó a suspirar dejando que Gaara siguiera con su trabajo mientras ella lo besaba en el cuello arrancando cada vez más gruñidos cuándo el juubi le ofreció unas imágenes bastante desagradables: El Shukaku de la arena estaba destrozando a su familia mientras ella corría hacia su casa y al llegar observa como su abuelo y sus tíos son despedazados por el, el demonio la mira con una sonrisa diabólica.

-"_Eso es lo que te pasará a ti, aparecerás muerta entre la arena ensangrentada y cubierta de fluidos masculinos, estúpida"_

Aunque se insultasen ella y el juubi se llevaban buen, se respetaban y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiesen se habían hecho grandes amigos por lo que sabía que ella tenía razón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y desapareció en un remolino violeta para reaparecer a una distancia prudente del pelirrojo, el la miró interrogativo

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso!-gritó Nimidaime mientras se ponía bien la ropa-¡No tienes ningún derecho y si vuelves a hacerlo te partiré en dos!

Y dicho esto se fue furiosa del lugar dejando a Gaara empapado y frustrado

"**Estoy seguro de que ha sido ese lobo idiota" **

Gaara escuchó las palabras envenenadas del Shukaku y pensándolo bien tenía mucha razón, si el podía hablar con el Tanuki y Naruto con el Kitsune no había razón para que ella no hablara con el Ookami, Gaara pensó alguna forma de que la Yasha lo aceptase sin hacer caso del Ookami, se ajustó la ropa y cogió la calabaza dispuesto a irse cuando el Shukaku habló burlonamente

"**Si yo fuera tu, esperaría un rato más" **Y una carcajada demoníaca sonó dentro de su cabeza, Gaara no hizo caso de lo que dijo el demonio hasta que se encontró en medio del bosque con Temari que lo miró enrojeciendo y Kankuro que intentaba no morirse de risa

-Pe…pero Gaara…..hermanito-dijo Kankuro casi riéndose-se…se puede saber en que estás pensando…

Gaara entonces cayó y se miró los pantalones, la tela bajaba recta hasta un punto hinchado que se notaba, su cara se tornó rojo fosforito, aún no había terminado el efecto de lo que pasó hace unos minutos con Nimidaime y se puso detrás de un árbol a punto de fulminar a sus hermanos con la mirada

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Si supieras todo el tiempo que Kankuro y Temari se rieron de mi por lo que pasó entre nosotros aquel día-susurró acariciando el rostro de Nimidaime-ahora eso parece lejano en el momento en el que estamos ahora

Gaara continuó mirando el rostro de Nimidaime bajando su mirada por el perfecto cuerpo hasta donde había una gran cantidad de sangre que se secaba, en el pecho justo en su limpio corazón. Gaara ahogó un gemido de dolor al ver la zona dañada y continuó hablándole cómo si ella lo estuviera escuchando mientras los demás estaban a distancia en un claro del bosque

-Tenemos que enterrar a Ni-chan-susurró Kota triste

-Díselo tu a mi hermano, a ver si puedes terminar la frase sin que te entierre con su arena-dijo Kankuro mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba su hermano

El grupo asintió silencioso, apenas habían pasado una hora desde que Nimidaime había muerto, Sakura, Ino y Hinata no habían llegado a tiempo para salvarla pero nadie las culpaba, Naruto y Sasuke habían ido a darle la noticia a la quinta Hokage. Mientras Gaara

-¿Recuerdas que el Akatsuki se había ido? No dejaste en ningún momento que me acercara a ti, por lo menos si te despediste el día que regresé a Suna me sorprendió tanto verte tan formal

Hace dos meses……..

-¿No te vas a despedir de el?-preguntó Sakura y Nimidaime enrojeció apartando la mirada

-No tengo nada que decirle a ese dobe-dijo enfadada

-Como hija de la Hokage debes ir a despedirte con Tsunade-sama

Nimidaime suspiró mirando por la ventana el cielo azul y decidió hacer caso de Sakura, después de todo a saber cuando volverían a verse. Tal vez pasaran muchos años antes de que el Akatsuki se repusiera de los miembros perdidos

En la entrada de la villa estaba ella con su equipo, el de Naruto, el de Shikamaru y Tsunade, mientras los demás se despidieron con apretones de manos y abrazos Nimidaime se limitó a mirar la escena impasible junto a su madre notando una punzada de celos al ver a la rubia Ino abrazando al pelirrojo.

-Que tengan buen viaje de vuelta a Suna, Kazekage-sama-dijo agachando la cabeza respetuosamente al igual que su madre

Gaara la miró seriamente se acercó la tomó de la mano y planto un beso en ella ante el asombro de los demás

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Tu cara se tiñó de un rojo adorable-dijo con nostalgia-estaba seguro de que estarías avergonzada y enfadada aun tiempo, pero no pude resistirme a seguirte el juego

Gaara se calló un momento acomodando el cuerpo de Nimidaime en su regazo con cuidado como deseando evitar que aún se rompiera más, hacía rato que no oía al Shukaku, algo realmente extraño al tener esta cantidad de sangre alrededor, Gaara pensó que el seguramente estaba en el mismo estado de shock en el que el se encontraba

-Cuando me fui, pensé algo que sabía que acabaría pasando y te lo susurré seguro de que tus oídos agudos me oirían

Gaara se encaminó con sus hermanos pero entonces sonrió como recordando algo agradable y se giró hacia la puerta donde todavía estaban los demás viéndoles partir

-Serás mía, Yasha-dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible pero que Nimidaime oyó cómo si estuviera al lado y negó violentamente con la cabeza

-Eso jamás sucederá

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ví como negabas con la cabeza ante lo que dije y sonreí-dijo mirando tiernamente el rostro cada vez más pálido-de un modo u otro haría que fueras mía

En Konoha un grito mudo aparece en el despacho de la Hokage quien mira sin expresión a Naruto y a Sasuke

"Nimidaime….ha…ha muerto, Tsunade-sama" "muerto" "muerto" Una y otra vez las palabras sonaron en su cabeza y aunque nadie de los que estaban allí lo vieran, el alma y con ella el corazón de la quinta Hokage se estaban partiendo en pedazos cada vez más pequeños. La mirada llena de vida que tenía, la sonrisa arrogante que apareciera en su rostro cada vez que ganaba a Naruto comiendo ramen o la de veces que ella y Naruto realizaban jutsus pervertidos con el propósito de sacarla de sus casillas…todo había terminado, su hija jamás volvería a abrazarla por la espalda y Tsunade se desmayó

FLASH BACK

_Una niña de cinco años se acerca a Tsunade mostrándole con ella a otro niño, Tsunade reconoció al joven Uzumaki enseguida y miró a su hija quién sonreía _

_-Oka-san, mira este niño no ha huído de mí y dice que no tiene papas¿podemos cuidarlo? Onegai_

_Tsunade miró severamente a su hija y entonces vio que abrazaba al niño y los dos ponían esa mirada de cachorritos abandonados _

_-Kami¿quién podría resistirse a esa mirada?-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza-esta bien¿Naruto quieres venir con nosotras? _

_La cara del pequeño se iluminó al igual que la de la niña _

_-¡HAI! _

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Nimidaime había sido siempre la hermana que Naruto nunca tuvo, Tsunade aunque gruñona la madre, Iruka su padre y Sasuke por supuesto su hermano, había tenido una familia y no pudo proteger a su hermana

-Sasuke…-murmuró mirando al suelo

-¿Qué? –Dijo mirando como Shizune observaba si había daños en Tsunade

-Alguien…que no pudo salvar a su hermana pequeña….¿puede convertirse en Hokage?

Sasuke lo miró viendo una lágrima resbalar por el rostro de su mejor amigo y en señal de contestación puso una mano en su hombro

El tiempo vuelve a dos meses atrás, ya había pasado una semana desde que Gaara se había ido y Nimidaime se encontraba ausente, con sus sentimientos confusos. No podía sentir amor por Gaara ¡¿Es que estaba loca?! Había asesinado a su clan, no debía amarlo por nada en el mundo

-Ni-nee-chan

Nimidaime despertó de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Naruto aparecer detrás de ella y sonrió

-Hola Naruto-ni-chan

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos eso a la vieja Hokage?-dijo con su sonrisa zorruna

Los dos se miraron curvando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa picarona

-Sí

Continuara…………


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, en un principio iba a actualizar los fics atrasados porque ya tengo permiso de la autora del libros de una de las historias que continuo, es amiga mía pero el caso es que no consiguió que se lo publicaran, ¿os lo pódeis creer que injusticia?

Bueno a lo que iba, no me matéis por favoooooooooor ni ninguna de esas cosas ni os enfadéis conmigo, pero hemos iniciado una pequeña huelga de parada de fanfics para que se continúe el de Yo, Pecador (un GaaMatsu).

Ya sé que diréis que es injusto, que sino lo quiere continuar es cosa de la autora pero ne!! diríais eso mismo si yo dejara inconclusos los fics?? Por fa tratad de comprenderme porque la huelga no la hago sólo en mi nombre sino en el de mis amigos que han leído el fic, pero como no tienen cuenta en fanfiction no pueden hacer nada, los que lean esto les recomiendo que lean esa fic y si se quieren unir a la huelga de fics parados me parece bien, pero os ruego que no nos critiquéis

Gracias por Todo

Bye


End file.
